Seto's Betrayal
by Shlee-The-Klutzy-Plushie
Summary: “Don’t be stupid, Jou. I merely let the client have me for the night, you have me for the rest of our days.” Light Smut. Oneshot. Slash/Yaoi.


Gosh, now I know what authors are talking about with the whole plot bunnies thing. FREAKING IPOD. There's gonna be a loooot of songfics on here, babeh, but this one isn't one xD It was gonna be, but I changed my mindddddd. Well, here we go, another Jou/Seto Fic. First lemon, so yeah, tell me how it is.

Warning: Sex, and both of our sexy's potty mouths. :3

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah blah blah. Like I said, all I own is my boyfriend, my dog, and a few of my friends. 3 (Like Aya.)

_Smash!_

"What were you thinking, Seto, that I wouldn't find out? Who the fuck do you think you are? If I'm not good enough, Why don't you fucking tell me and get it over with!" A certain young blonde screamed at a certain brunette CEO, throwing a large tea cup at him, the cobalt eyed businessman dodging it with ease, staring at him with a sort of curiousness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mutt." Seto Kaiba said crisply, walking slowly to the shorter, younger boy. "I haven't done anything wrong." He finally walked up to the honey eyed teen. As Jounoichi drew his fist back for a punch, Kaiba caught it with ease, pushing him into the wall swiftly. "What is your problem, pup?!" He said, slightly angry at the younger's actions.

"You know exactly what my problem is, Kaiba!" Jou screamed at him, trying to hit him with his other fist, which got caught just as easily as before. Kaiba shoved his arms into the wall, holding them tightly with one hand. "Don't think I didn't see you with him. Don't even fucking lie to me, you sack of shit!" He growled angrily, breaking free and making a run for it. The azure-eyed teen quickly grabbed the back of the other boy's shirt, sharply pulling him back into him.

"Oh, that? That was nothing, Jou. He was simply a client, and I had agreed to do it to have him be one of Kaiba Corp's sponsors." Seto said smoothly, rubbing his hand lightly down Jounouichi's back, causing him to shudder softly.

"How the hell could you do that? Don't you even care about me?!" Jou groaned, pulling away from the older harshly, taking a step back. "Why did you-"Jou didn't even get to finish his sentence before the heavy muscular businessman was straddling his waist, holding his arms down firmly.

"Don't be stupid, Jou. I merely let the client have me for the night, you have me for the rest of our days." Seto muttered, planting a kiss on the blonde's nose. "How about I make it up to you mutt?" He smirked, proceeding to remove his own shirt, then Jou's. He leaned down to the younger's nipples, circling one with his tongue, hand encircling his other. Jou gasped loudly as Kaiba bit down on the hard nub, sending a burst of pleasure through his body.

Kaiba trailed his tongue down his chest and stomach, then lifted his head, swiftly pulling the boy's sweat pants off of him, throwing them into the corner along with their shirts, next yanking off the shorter's boxers. The CEO dipped his head down, taking Jou in his mouth.

The younger moaned out loudly as he felt himself hardening in the Oldest Kaiba's mouth, closing his eyes and opening his mouth in pleasure.

Once the blonde was fully hard, after a few moments of playing with him teasingly, Seto removed his own pants with his boxers all at once, and kissed Jou fully on the lips. He pulled a small bottle of lubricant out of his pocket, slathering some onto his fingers, slowly pushing one into the other teen's enterance, causing his breath to hitch lightly. Probing for a moment, Kaiba grinned as Jou arched up, knowing he had found the right spot. "Ready?" He asked the honey-eyed boy, and smirking as he nodded eagerly.

He positioned himself outside of Jounouichi's opening, and slowly edged himself inside. The blonde groaned in pleasure as Kaiba hit his prostate, and began thrusting, hitting it again and again, moaning loudly himself and kissing him passionately.

"F_-Fuck_ Kaiba…" Jou groaned as Kaiba proceeded to go faster, pleasure bulding inside both of them.

"That's what we're doing, pup," Seto groaned. And, with one final thrust, the both of them burst with pleasure, screaming out eachother's names, Jou spilling his seed all over his stomach and Seto's Chest, the brunette emptying himself into the blonde with a moan of pleasure.

"So am I forgiven for talking to the ice cream man?" Seto smirked, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. Jou looked at him in astonishment, then anger.

"You lied to me!" He yelled, crossing his arms and pouting cutely. "You never had sex with anyone!" Seto couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, and he burst out in hysterics.

"Only you, pup."

Hahaha. That was fun xD I didn't expect the story to end like that though. O_o But it was kind of evil, wouldn't you say? Silly Kaiba O: Feedback? Rate and review, plox.


End file.
